Nightmares
by deathpuppet13
Summary: Eragon is having nightmares and it leads him to Arya. Rated T for heavily implied subjects


As of late I had been plagued by nightmares and it unsettled Saphira. She tried to sooth me but all I could do was stare at the top of my tent and stay wide-awake afraid of what I didn't know. I just could NOT sleep. Anytime I'd nod off I would wake up in a cold sweat and not really remembering what had occurred in my nightmare that scared me stiff. It happened again and so I threw off the covers and sat on the end of my cot. I rubbed at my face violently and tried to wipe off the sweat that drenched my bare chest and matted my brown curls. I ran my hands through my hair and tried to forget that I had been so frightened of some figment of my imagination.

I felt Saphira try to get into my head and I shut her out. I tried to push the flashes of the nightmare out of my head. All I remembered was a person I cared about, I didn't remember who, drenched in blood. All sorts of blood, theirs, mine, people's I didn't know and lots of it. Everywhere. I knew they were dying.

I stood, stretched, and put on my tunic. I decided that I would take Saphira for a quick flight to settle my nerves. I walked to the clearing directly behind my tent. She was curled up asleep and I didn't want to wake her. I leaned against her flank and she just slept soundly. I closed my eyes and rested until I fell into a light sleep. When I woke up Arya's head was on my shoulder and there was a blanket across me. I moved my shoulder and her head shot up her face red to the tips of her pointed ears.

"Arya?" I asked quietly.

"I... um I was just… it's just I was..." she stuttered and I suppressed a laugh. I felt an odd closeness and leant toward her. She was too busy stuttering a half explanation to notice. When our foreheads touched she suddenly went quiet and I pressed my lips to hers. I quickly pulled back and bit my bottom lip. I was waiting for her to slap me. She just sat and then did the last thing I expected. She pulled me forward by the back of my neck and kissed me, hard. She kept on and I finally got that she was kissing me and I gripped her black hair.

I felt her body warming me and I pushed her to the ground. I hovered over her in silent asking. She did nothing so I put one knee in between her legs and the other on the other side of one of hers. She ran her fingers through my hair and I let out a small sound of approval before kissing her again. Everywhere, in her carding through my hair, she touched felt like it was on fire. I felt a tug on the hem of my tunic and soon it was over my head and to my left in a crumpled pile. Our kiss had broken only for that moment that the fabric passed over my head.

I kissed down her jaw and nipped her vein and worked my way down her exposed neck. She tilted her head and gave me better access. I marked her a few times and she squirmed under me. She and I had pulled at the laces on her tunic before we heard Saphira barge into our minds. _What do you two think you're doing? Especially out in the open like this where anyone could see._

"Sorry Saphira," I said sheepishly sitting up. Arya sat up looking disheveled and she stared at the ground. "I wasn't thinking."

_At least not with your head little one, _she retorted with a snort. I went red at this and Saphira chuckled. I looked her pleadingly and she cut off our link. She made a tent with her wing and it was closed completely except a crack at the back and front when if you were lying parallel to Saphira's side. We shifted and Saphira simply chuckled at us.

"Do you still, want to… continue?" I asked hesitantly. She nodded and I kissed gently at first and then it heated back up. She started to unlace the front of her tunic and I finished it. I gazed at that honey-colored skin for what seemed like ages and then began to mark her as mine.

After our escapade we both lay covered in sweat and panting. My body shook with the effort just to grab my clothes and start to redress. I felt my hands trembling uncontrollably as I buckled my belt. I collapsed onto Saphira's side and in a flash Arya was by my side. I shook off her questions and said, "I'm just tired. It took more out of me than I thought."

"Alright," she said softly and gave me a quick peck. Her legs wobbled as she redressed. I stood and that's when we heard a voice, freezing where we stood.

"Hello Saphira, have you seen Eragon or Arya this morning? I need them to help train some of the new recruits." It was Nasuada.

_I can't say that I have, not this morning,_ she said. I felt a sigh come out of my mouth. She wasn't lying, she hasn't seen me this morning. I Helped Arya into her leather tunic and laced it up quickly pulling it semi-tightly, I kissed her and waited until I heard Nasuada's footsteps retreat. I walked out from behind Saphira's wing and that's when Nasuada stepped out from behind a tent. I jumped and tried to block Arya's way out but she pushed me out of the way.

Nasuada looked at Arya and then at me, I heard her laughter split the air. She laughed until her sides were heaving and she had tears pouring down her face. I and Arya stood looking horrified and then Nasuada's hysterics subsided and she composed herself. "You two shouldn't do such things in the open. Confine it to your tents." She turned on her heel and threw over her shoulder, "At least we know where those screams were coming from last night." We both paled and she walked away laughing, as did Saphira. The new couple turned scarlet and finally they walked to the training grounds.


End file.
